


Haircut

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus's unnamed wife, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Clarus decides its time for a change for himself.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fluff I came up with on the fly. I always figured Clarus to have a lot of love to give to the people close to him.

He had known it was time when his wife had said she was pregnant. They celebrated, told the news to all of their closest friends and family. They chose items of clothing, furniture and even went so far as to start stocking up on diapers. By now, Everything was going well and six months into the pregnancy, Clarus decided he needed a change for himself.

He had to admit he was nervous. He had not made a change like this to himself in years, not since the tattoo, and it was exhilarating say the least. 

He looked at himself in the mirror of his home. His wife had screamed in surprised when he arrived home the previous night, his head shorn so close that he may as well have gone completely bald. He didn’t look too old, actually, he looked rather refined with the haircut. Gone were the days of road trips and long nights. No, now he had a baby on the way and a job dedicated to his King and Country he had to fulfill.

Now, walking into the Citadel, he hadn’t expected the sheer amount of people to stop and stare. Yeah it was a big change, but really? He didn’t think people cared enough about him to notice, being the King’s shadow more than his own person. He could only imagine what Regis would say…

“ _Clarus_?”

He turns around towards the voice he knows so very well. Standing in the middle of the hall is Cor, frozen in place, shock etched into his face. 

“Cor!” 

Clarus barks out his name with the biggest grin he could muster. He walks to his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and starts walking towards his office, dragging the Marshal with him. Cor, seemingly shook out of his shocked stupor with the little tug forward. He began walking in step with Clarus, glancing up at his friend every once in awhile.

They make it to Clarus’s office within a few comfortably silent minutes. Clarus could see that Cor wanted to say something, but he also knew Cor wasn’t one for talking to his close friends in such a public venue. Especially now, with Clarus drawing everyone’s attention. When Clarus closes the door behind them, he smiles looking at Cor.

“So, what do you think?”

Cor frowns, his eyebrows knitting together as this thinks the question over. If there was any opinion Clarus valued over Regis or his wife’s, it would be Cor’s.

“You look… different.”

“Bad way or good way?”

“I can’t decide yet. It’s jarring, seeing you like this.”

“Like when I first cut my hair?”

Cor nods. Clarus remembers that day well. Cor had nearly had a fit over it. Not that Clarus could blame him, Cor liked running his hands through his long hair.

“Come here,” Cor's hand is in the air waiting and Clarus moves closer to all the other man access to his head. The dude. touch makes Clarus flinch just slightly before relaxing as he feels Cor's fingers run along the short stubble of what was left of his hair. 

Fingertips turn into light scratches of fingernails and Clarus audibly sighs. Cor was always good at this. He liked this, this petting kind of thing with Cor running his fingers soothingly over his head. 

“It's weird,” Cor says, as blunt as ever. He runs his fingers over Clarus’s right ear. “Not unpleasant.”

“Definitely not over on my end.” 

Clarus reaches up and takes Cor’s hand. He brings it to his lips and begins kissing Cor fingertips, then his knuckles. Cor gives him a soft smile before taking back him hand.

“Let's go see Regis. I want to see how he’ll react.”

Clarus laughs as he follows Cor out of the office. 

“I've been dying to see that myself all morning.”


End file.
